transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/The Flash (2014)/314
Don't worry, Barry, we will. - Every time I think we've beat him, he comes back stronger, smarter, and more dangerous. He's evolving. I keep trying to fight him the same way. - Okay, guys, look, we just have to come up with a different way to beat him. - What we need to do is get ahead of him for once. - We can. You've seen the future. You know there's an attack. If we just figure out where that attack happens, we can launch a preemptive strike against Grodd. - We can stop the attack before it ever starts. - And fortunately, we have someone who can foresee future events. - Before they happen. - Okay, okay, there's only one problem. I can only vibe what Barry saw, and a ticker on the side of a bus stop doesn't give us a whole lot of info. - What if we widen the scope of your vibe? Then you can see more of the future. - Yes. I can do that. Just need to borrow your vibe gear. - Harry, that's my only pair. - I'll be careful. - It's my only pair. - West, come with me. You have an engineer's mind. - Yeah, sure. Happy to help. - We're gonna need all the help we can get. Can you talk to Joe, see if he can rally CCPD? - Yeah, yeah, I'll let him know that an army of sentient gorillas is about to storm the city. He's gonna love that. - Yup. - What about Gypsy? She's a really powerful meta. - Yeah, but how do we know she's not a Grodd sleeper agent? - She's not. I checked her out. - Can you convince her to help? - Bro, she won't say no to me. - No way. You've got three speedsters, an ice queen, and a guy who vibes almost as well as I do. You don't need my help to stop Grodd. - Need I remind you, you're the one who brought Grodd here in the first place. - Not by choice! I was chasing a fugitive from my world on Earth-2 when Grodd ambushed me and turned me into his damn puppet. - Okay, so then this is the perfect opportunity for payback, right? Don't tell me you're gonna run away from this. - I never run. - Then stand and fight with us. We need you. - softly You need me? Are you trying to Luke Starkiller me? - laughs What if I am? Is that what it's gonna take to get you to stay? Here's a bonus: you get to spend extra time with this face. And look at this face. Come on. Who doesn't want to get to spend extra time with this guy? music What? - The things I saw, when Grodd was in control of my mind, the horrors in that monster's head, I can never un-see them. - What horrors? - The city in ruins. People in pain. Death everywhere. That's what Grodd wants, what he's planning. I'm sorry, Cisco. This is your fight. Not mine. Now, if you don't mind, I still have a fugitive to catch, so... - Okay. I understand. opens - Take care of yourself, Cisco. - Admit it. You are so into me. - West. How are we coming along with that gear? - I've made all the adjustments you asked for, so we should be good to go. - Good. Thank you. - Yeah. - Great. - Um, how exactly is this gonna help Cisco vibe any differently? - Ah, simple science. We just broaden the overall harmonic resonance of Cisco's vibrational frequencies all while focusing them on a fixed temporal locus. Couldn't be easier. - Yeah. You know, I got to admit, Harry, I was super surprised at how cool you were with Jesse staying on this Earth. I thought, for sure, you were gonna freak out and throw something or throw someone. laughs - Well, my daughter's happiness is of the utmost importance to me. And you make her happy. - I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep it that way. - I appreciate that, West. I'm sure Jesse will too, after I'm... gone. - We're gonna come visit you on Earth-2 a bunch, so you don't have to worry about that, Harry. - Yeah, right. Uh, well, means the world to me, seeing as I don't know how much time I have left. - Wait, y-you're sick? - I'm not as well as I once was. - Have you seen a doctor? - Yes. I have seen a doctor, West. - Is it serious? - sighs - Oh, man, Harry. Man. Um... I'm sorry. - Me too. - Does Jesse know? - Appreciate you keep this between...us. She doesn't know, and we wouldn't want to upset her. music - Hey, SWAT's ready to roll whenever y'all are. We find Grodd yet? - sighs We're about to. Cisco, you ready? - Harry, this thing, if it fries my brain-- - gruffly "It's an improvement." - Was that "Rocky"? - Yeah, Burgess Meredith. - chuckles Yeah, I'm ready. - Word of warning. Vibing blind, it's like surfing a monster wave. You need to stay above the temporal flow, otherwise your consciousness can get sucked under. - And then what happens? - I don't know. Guess we'll find out. - Wait, what? whooshing music - Where are you, Ramon? What do you see? traffic - I'm at an intersection. State and Oakhill. I think this is where it goes down. - That's a block away from the bridge. That leads right to the heart of town. If those gorillas get over that bridge... - They'll overrun the city in no time. - Not if we stop them first. - Eyes wide, everybody. Grodd's army could be here any second, all right? - There's no sign of them. - You sure this is the right place? - According to Cisco, this is it. - Was it the right time? - We're too early. tone rings - voice No, Flash. Too late. - Grodd. - I remember, this human is important to you. Now... he's all mine. - No! Hey! Do not hurt him. I'm the one you want! Right? - I warned you, Flash. And now I'm here on First Earth to make good on my promise. And when I'm finished, this city and all the puny humans will die. tone gunshot - No! - Joe! - Are you okay? - I think so. - panting I don't get it. How is attacking Detective Joe West a part of Grodd's plan? - It wasn't. - Then what was it? - A distraction. - I don't care if Senator Ford is having doubts. If the secretary doesn't approve that budget first thing in the morning, we're gonna have to make some serious cuts-- crashing groans The hell was that? - roaring roaring - That damn gorilla almost got me this time. - Shouldn't even have a scar. - Do you remember anything from when Grodd was controlling you? - Not really. Just some flashes. - Flashes of what? - They were, like, these images... places I've never seen before. It was like I was seeing what he was seeing. - Gypsy said the same thing. Uh-oh, here we go. I know that look. That's the "I have a genius idea" look. - A couple years back on my Earth, there was a neuroscientist that was able to achieve memory recovery using transcranial magnetic simulators on brain-damaged-- - We use that here but more as a depression treatment. - Well, in this experiment, the neuroscientist focused all the energy on the occipital cortex of the patients, allowing them to achieve almost full memory recollection. - So you think the connection Grodd creates in the brains of those he mind-controls goes both ways? - Could be. - Maybe we could use Grodd's memories that he left behind in Joe to figure out what his plan is. - We'd just make some TCM simulators. All it takes is some-- - Magnets. - Throw together some magnets, make a helmet out of 'em. - Hold on. Y'all want to put a bunch of magnets against my skull to look into the mind of a psychotic, murderous ape? - Yeah. - Fine. - Let's make it happen, before Grodd tries to kill somebody else. music - whispering It's gonna be okay. - Hey. Is everything okay? - Just tired of seeing the people I care about be put in harm's way. - Yeah, but like always, we're gonna work together and come up with a plan. We're gonna stop Grodd, Barry. music - And then what? We just send him back? He's just gonna come her hagain. We have to end this once and for all. - Wait. What? You want to kill Grodd? - Why not? That's how their society in Gorilla City works-- kill or be killed. That's why he wanted me to kill Solovar. And you know what? I should have. I showed too much mercy. - No, you did what was right, Barry, as you always do. That's what makes you a hero. - Oliver has killed. He's still considered a hero. - Yeah, and he lives with the weight of that decision every single day. - I think that sometimes, the only way to stop bad things from happening is to just get rid of what's causing them. - What is this really about? Grodd or what happens to me? - I kill Grodd, his attack never happens, that changes the future, and... you live, yeah. - heavily Your humanity, showing mercy, that is what separates you from everyone else. That's the reason that everyone looks up to you. Don't compromise who you are... ever. Losing what makes The Flash The Flash-- my life isn't worth it if that's the cost to save me. - There you are. Hey, you know your dad's gonna be all right. What's wrong? - Look, I've been thinking, and I... I don't think you should stay here. I think... sighs It was a bad idea. - Um... Wally, you asked me. - Yeah, and I shouldn't have. I think you should go back to Earth-2... spend as much time with your dad as you can. - Spend as much time with my dad as I can? Wally, what are you talking about? - Your dad is sick, Jesse. He's really sick. He doesn't have much time left. - Did he tell you that? - I'm so sorry. - He is... unbelievable. - So all you have to do is concentrate on your memories of Grodd, okay? - Yeah, that won't be a problem. - All right. - Hey, dead man. Seriously? - Hm? - You told Wally you were dying? - Dying? - You're dying? - I didn't say I was, uh... I-I said I didn't know how much time I had left. None of us-- - Okay, what is wrong with you? - Um... - Is there seriously nothing you won't say to get me to stay by your side? - I don't-- - Look, whatever. I'm moving here, whether you like it or not. - softly So all you have to do is concentrate on your memories of Grodd. - Yeah. - You ready? - Waiting on you, dead man. - Mm-hmm. - Hey, if I start to Grodd out at any point, cut the power off immediately. - Of course. - All right, Joe, you ready? - nervously Yeah. - All right, then. - So here... we... go. buzzing - Joe? music - I didn't know he could draw. - Well, that's the thing. Anybody can actually draw. It's just that some have more developed visual cortex and manual ability, as you know. And right now, these magnets are taking that part of his brain and lightin' it up. powers down - Well, it worked. Now we have a new problem. We have to figure out who the hell this is. - Good evening, General. Color and number of the day. - Purple 246. - Are you all right, sir? - Sick. coughs beeping Good. - General. landing pouring - sighs Great. - Yo, Rocky. How you doin'? - Yeah, I'm fine. I just... No matter what I do to stop Grodd, he just keeps finding new ways to attack, new ways to destroy, and I... Iris doesn't think I should, but the only way this ends is if I kill him. - Kill him. That might be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say. - Wait, what? - Iris is right. If you don't want to listen, go ahead, keep being an idiot. - I don't understand. - Don't. Kill. Grodd. - Harry, you of all people should understand. I mean, you would have killed to save Jesse. You were gonna kill Zoom. - Barry, there's a thousand things I've done that I'm not proud of. bitterly Some of them recently. Every time I do one of those things, it makes it easier to do it the next time. I look at you, out there battling the darkness, with honor and hope, and I'm reminded there's always another way, always. Killing Grodd is not your answer. Saving one life doesn't justify taking another. - Find the other way. chirps - Guys. We need you in the cortex. - What's up, Cisco? - We've got a behemoth of a problem. - sighs Terrific. beeping - So we ran our John Doe image through every database. - And it was tough. I mean, the guy's a ghost. We've been calling him Jason Bourne. - But then H.R. noticed something. - Well, at first, it was a real brain-twister, but then I remembered a quote from a renowned poet from my Earth, Alfred Yankovic-- - Are you talking about Weird Al? - Why? 'Cause of the hair? - Get to the point already, if you have one. - I can, hard hat. It's his hair. Standard military cut. - So we ran the image through the Department of Defense database, and, as Cisco would say, "Yahtzee." - I would say that. - Nice work, H.R. - I know. - DoD has him listed as Air Force General Matthew McNally. - General Matthew McNally, and I'll give you one guess-- just guess-- what he's in charge of. - I know you're gonna say military weapons, but I really hope you don't say military weapons. - It's worse, Barr. - exhales - Nuclear missiles. - McNally has the highest clearance. He can have a rocket in the air in less than ten minutes. - So are the satellites back to functional? - We ran a full diagnostic. Any nuclear weapon that's authorized to fire, an alarm will sound - Okay, good. blaring moans - Does it sound like that? That's an alarm. - Yeah, it's that alarm, H.R. Okay. Short-range ballistic missile authorized to fire from Fort Reynolds. - How much time do we have? - Minutes. - Grodd, what have you done? - Can we stop it from here? - Military weapons are basically analog. I mean, they still use floppy disks. - I'm going after it. Guys, no, look, I appreciate it, but I need you to stay here, okay? If I can't stop it, I need you to get everybody to safety, okay? music All right, I'm with the missile. - Barry, to access the keypad, remove the panel at the base of the missile vehicle. - All right. All right, that's done. What's next? - Well, the good news is, this missile has a built-in five-digit kill code. - Great. What is it? - That's the bad news. We don't know. - For real? Ah, well, then what am I supposed to do? - You have to try every combination, Barry. It's okay; with this type of launcher, you won't set off the nuke. - Barry, simulators are projecting that hundreds of thousands will die. - Yeah, let's hope not. Come on. - Five digits. How many combos is that? - I'm guessing it's about-- - Precisely 90,000, which you would know if you weren't a moron and you were an actual genius. - Two missiles are locked on target. - Guys, we need something else. This isn't working. - Plan B, anyone? beeping Work! - How much time does he have? - 15 seconds. - Guys, I need something! This isn't working! Something else! - You just got to keep going, Barry. You just--just got to keep trying. - Six missiles are locked on target. - muttering beeping warbling It worked. music It worked! We did it! We did it! laughs - scoffs - Oh, thank God. - Flash stopped the weapon. But he can't stop us all. roars Attack! beeping - Found them. They're right outside the city. music - Heading for State and Oakhill, fast. - Which leads right into downtown. - All right, so what do we do? - Barry, I know we're speedsters and everything, but we are way outnumbered here. - Yeah, I mean, he's right; how are the three of us gonna take on all those gorillas? - We have to. - As much as I hate these gorillas, especially Grodd, if you kill him, the other ones might stand down, but you might not be able to come back from this, Barry. You know that, right? - I know. But there's another way. It's not gonna come to that. Cisco, I'm gonna need your help. - Tracked her down on Earth-2. Breach is taken care of. music - Thank you. - Risky move coming to an Earth where interdimensional travel is punishable by death. Especially when I'm the one who's supposed to uphold that law. - I need to talk to you. - I don't do long-distance relationships. - Don't get me wrong; this is something I'd love to talk about in more detail, especially if distance is your only hesitation. But I'm here to talk about Grodd. - Okay, I see you don't take no for an answer. - Gypsy, please. He's gonna destroy my city. And he's gonna hurt the people I love. - I told you before, that's not my problem. Look, just go back to Earth-1 before someone sees you and I have to do something that I don't want to. - You know, you told me I could do things with my powers I'd never even imagined, and you're right, 'cause I'm not just vibing people anymore. I'm vibing what they feel. And you know what I'm getting from you, right here, right now? You're more than this. You're like me. You want to do something good. Look, we need something to stop Grodd, and I'm gonna need your help getting it. Please, be the hero I know you want to be. - Wells, how long do we have? - Two minutes, Barry. - Two minutes? Ten seconds! Can you not even tell time? - That's what I said. Ten seconds. - So got any pointers on how the three of us are gonna save everyone and stop a few hundred gorillas? - Go for the legs? thudding Just try not to get caught, 'cause, trust me, they won't let go. snarling music clashing whooshing - Well, that was not the start we're looking for. Because... - How long do they have to last? - Hopefully not much longer. - Your city will fall, Flash. There's only one way to end this. You kill me. But you won't do that. All you care about is mercy. - Yeah, you're right. Except I'm not the only one that wants to stop you. - snarls whooshing - howling - Solovar! grunting, growling - I challenge you, Grodd! - And you will fall again! clashing - growls - roaring - triumphantly roars Good-bye, Grodd. - Stop! Stop... - growls - Death isn't the way. - He betrayed me. - I know, so leave him here, where he's from. We won't let him go back to Gorilla City ever again. - growling - Just spare his life, like I spared yours. - huffs Send us home... all of us. How long is it gonna take to put 100 gorillas through a breach? We're gonna be here all night. You know what I ought to do? Whip us up some cappuccino-- ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! - All the gorillas are back on Earth-2. - And Grodd? - I called Lyla. He's with A.R.G.U.S. - Good. I don't know about y'all, but I don't ever need to see a super-smart, telepathic gorilla again. - I'm with you. - Not that Grodd didn't have some justification for mistrusting humans. - Whatever good was in Grodd is gone. As far as I'm concerned, they can throw him in the same cage as King Shark. - Mm, I'd pay money to see that fight. - All right, well, if the city doesn't need my help anymore, I'm gonna head back to Earth-19. - Oh, really? So you did all this for the city, huh? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there's a different reason you chose to help us. - That's right; I was the only one who knew where Solovar was. - Oh, right, yeah. How could I forget? - Mm. - Don't front. You're into me. - laughs Look, Cisco, I mean, even if I was... music You couldn't handle me. Bye, guys. - Bye. - Mm-hmm. - I'll marry that woman. Yeah. - Okay, I better get this story in before I lose my job. - Okay. - You sure you still don't want to look into the future and see what's changed? - No. Think I'm done with that. - Good. - I'll see you at home. - Okay. - Hey, I'll walk out with you. I got a date with Cecile. - Oh. - Come on, guys. Let's go find Harry. - To review: this is my daughter. There's nothing more important to me. So you do right by my daughter, or there is nowhere in the multiverse I won't find you. - Dad. - They'd have to kill me. music - Bye. - softly Bye. - Bye, Jesse Quick. Always another way, Flash. Always. - Babe? Is that Grandma Esther's noodles? - Mm-hmm. And there's mint chocolate chip in the freezer. - exhales - And these are for you. What is all this? - I've been really busy recently with... trying to avoid the future. And I forgot that there's always another way. - What is that? - Making the future... our future. My great-grandfather gave this to my great-grandmother after World War II. He wanted to propose before he was shipped out, but he--he didn't have the money. And he bought this three years later when he was stationed in London. Fought his way across France, all the way to Berlin, and this ring... around his neck with his dog tags. And when he got back, she was waiting for him on the dock of the Brooklyn Navy Yards. He proposed on the spot. After my mom passed away, Joe held on to this for me... until tonight. - Barry... - Iris West, will you marry me? - sharply - Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves... - Okay, I'm so confused. Is it supposed to be about the War of the Americas? - Do you not like it? 'Cause this is my favorite movie. - No, no, I didn't say that. Um... I guess we just have more wars on my Earth. - Well, we can just watch something else. - Or we don't have to watch anything at all. - Mm. - You know what I could go for? whispering Big Belly Burger. - Wow! Wow, ow. Um, I'll be right back. - Thank you. music - roars